Hetalia Dreams (Hetalia Unit Story)
by Vanessa15975329
Summary: After ordering a unit from a company called Flying Mint Bunny Corp, crazy events start once the first one arrives. It all started with one unit, and who knows when it may even end... Credit to lollidicator for original manual stories.
1. Sparking a fire

This is my first time writing a story like this so please don't be too hurtful. I use profanity in this because in real life I truly use profanity just not to often. I wanted the girl in my story to resemble me.

Hetalia is copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya

Vanessa and other "normal" people belong to me

* * *

**The spark that started it all**

Just another day of spending my days with my friends in high school, being annoyed the living hell out of from the morons that were nearly everywhere, lectured and working for you grades by teachers, stares from the people who didn't know you and passed by and, hated by those people who who hated you since. Yup, that's my daily school life, or it was until that spark ignited the flames. My name's Vanessa, and this is how my life all got changed by one little click.

It all started on another school week of hell. Thank god it was Friday, a two day weekend and break away from that hel..I mean high school. I always loved weekends because Saturday, my dad cooked us pancakes and sometimes on Sundays, my mom would let me cook. I felt happy when I cooked, then again I spaced out at times and burned breakfast. My PE teacher worked the girls to death today because one little bitch decided to backtalk Mrs. Todd. "Thanks a lot bitch.." I said as I sighed, I was too tried today from that 5 mile jog. Not fun when your allergies decide to act up on you as you're already running with no water because your teacher wouldn't let anyone have water because of the same reason we were jogging. I smelled and immediately went to the shower to get this stink off me, PRONTO!

After my shower I felt a bit better but since I was tired from gym to even walk to my desktop computer and use it. "God, I feel like I was hit by a train..." I thought as I grabbed my iPod, thank god for plan B. I went to deviantArt to check messages and watches, watched some Youtube videos, read some Hetalia fan-fictions from boredom and, checked my email last. I never got that much stuff from it but today I got two new emails. One from my new friend in California and one about a beta test? I replied to my friend's email and immediately opened the next ones. "Huh, is that...FLYING MINT BUNNY?!" I shouted before I covered my mouth. It was, I guess, a new company beta testing it's new Hetalia "Units" but, it said I was one of the first out of 500 to receive a free model. "Me, of all people, me?" I said, I knew it probably was a scam or something but, why not it was Hetalia and I did love me some Hetalia. Plus, I could close the damn email til I clicked "Yes". It gave me a survey to see if I was "worthy" or crap like that. After all of that, it asked me if I wanted a full-sized or a chibi. I couldn't decide, my parents would get suspicious of why there was a man in my room with me, or in my house period, so chibi seemed like a more reasonable option. A message popped up saying "Your first unit will arrive in 9 hours, be sure to be on the lookout~! "Well no shit" I thought as I read that last part. It was already 10:00 pm, so I got up, brushed my teeth, said night to my family and off to bed I went.

Next morning I sent an alarm to wake me at 6:50 am, so I could be ready for this "unit" thing. God, if it's Russia, I'm screwed. Ten minutes and there was a knock on the door, it had to be the delivery man. I peeked outside and yes, there was a "Flying Mint Bunny Inc." truck infront of our house, if the neighbors threw a fit, screw them. "Are you Ms. Vielman?" the man asked me and I nodded, peeking behind him seeing a medium sized crate. "Just sign here please" and I complied. "Hey are you new or something, you seem kind of nervous sir."I asked the man. "Yeah, just got hired a few days ago, my name's Kenneth." "Nice to meet you, name's Vanessa" I said as I gave him a little grin. He sure seemed like he came from Boston or something because he sure had to accent, and I know when they have the accent.

After 2 minutes of small chat, he waved good-bye and got on the truck, he sure seemed nice. I grabbed the crate and took it inside my room, and opened it. "Aww, looks like I got America and he looks so much like an angel..." I whispered quietly and fawned over too. I opened the manual for him and checked out how to wake him up. After quickly skimming the options I decided on the one where I or a England unit yells out something that well...England would say. I placed him on my bed and looked up a England voice clip. Since being a girl, I could only be able to mimic China, Italy and, Chibitalia. I got the voice clip up and blasted the volume high enough for the little kid to hear. "Ah! Iggy! Iggy! Where are you big brother?" The little boy stopped and looked at me, I looked back at his cute blue eyes and blonde hair. "Daaw, he's so adorable" I thought as I stared at him. It took him a twenty seconds to say anything since " " has stopped operating from official mind-fuck and adorableness. Will reboot in 10 seconds... "Oh. You are not my big brother." He looked disappointed but relieved some. "Um, hello. My name is America or you can call me Alfred F. Jones! I'm a hero~!" I swear, I nearly fainted when I heard him, I knew I was going to have a hard time explaining why the little guy was with me but hey, he's worth it. "Um, hello there. I'm Vanessa. Don't worry little one. I'll watch you from now on..." I picked up America and hugged him and he actually hugged me back, I thought he since we just met he wouldn't trust me, I guess he's.

I had been with America for over 2 hours and I already loved the little guy. I didn't know what he wanted to watch so I put on some cartoons on because I was not going to let him watch Hetalia, technically it was rated TV-MA. He looks about what? Five to seven years old? No way I'm letting him see that. "Vanny, I'm hungry." Damn it, he was looking at with those eyes...I couldn't say no. "Alright, I'll go make us breakfast." "Can I have hamburgers?" "No, it's breakfast so I can't allow you to, I know you like burgers but you cannot just have them for all your meals." He started to tear up so I ended up making him a hogie like my dad used to make me when mom wasn't up when I was little. It's like a breakfast burger...

After I finished cooking our breakfast, my mom and dad woke and boy, they weren't happy. "Who's that?!" "My happy." "Speak to your mother properly!" "But he is my happy." "Explain why the hell there is a small child in our living room!?" My parents weren't happy so I had to make up a "little" white lie. "I woke up at 7:00 am and I heard knocking at our door along with crying, I opened the door and found this little one outside. He was alone, crying and sad, he was like a lost puppy but cuter. And you know how I feel about animals like that! I couldn't just leave him out there, I picked him up, showered him and feed him some breakfast. You're not going to take him from me, kick me out if you don't like him!" I replied, shouting at the last part. My dad was proud of me and my mom was just happy I was maturing some, they said Alfred (Never told them he was America) could stay with me, he's was just my responsibility. I know how to take kids, but they ended up lecturing me while I saw America just watching cartoons. "Lucky little bas..nah" I thought, "He's an angel, and my angel."

Back to school with me because it was Monday, the day I dread the most. I didn't want to leave America all by himself so I called over my *Tia to watch him. "Do you have to go big sissy?" "I have to, if I don't. I'll have lots of work to remake and that means less time with you." "Ok..ay..But! Come back real soon! If you don't, I'll be sad and I'll cr-" I smirked and replied "Hey, you're the hero aren't you? Don't worry, I'll be back around four p.m. Be nice to my *Tia, kay hero?" He nodded and smiled as my brother and I caught the bus to school, god I hate being one of the first ones to be picked up. The rest of the day was like any day in school, hell on earth.

It's been at least 2 weeks since I got Chibi America here, my first Hetalia. I fixed the problem with my daily school bus, my brother was allowed to finally drive with just me in the car since he got his license. I called Flying Mint Bunny Inc and asked them if they could chat with the school so I could have America somewhere while in my classes. As a result, the community college with the daycare program watched America while I was in school, thank goodness for that. I decided to check my email once I came back home. "Sissy, today I met some girls at daycare, they touched Nantucket (That curl thing of his if you didn't know)! They said my face turned red when they pulled it" "*Sigh* As long as you're not hurt, I'm okay. Did it hurt?" "Not really, but kinda." I hugged America and ruffled his hair. "You little squirt, head inside and play, kay." "aKay~!" I coughed some, huh, seems like I maybe getting sick, better keep away from Alfred then. He's such a little squirt, who knew he was going to grow up to be so tall? I checked my email through my iPod and saw something that almost made me choke. "Hello [Ms. Vielman], we have sent you this email to alert you that you're second unit will be arriving in 1 day(s). Enjoy. ;p" I ran inside and screamed in my pillow, okay. Calm down Vanessa, your mom and dad will be cool with another person living in their house, right? Boy, was I ever more wrong than anything in my life...

Seems like I was right, I did get sick, not only with a cough BUT also a fever. My parents let me stay at home. I remembered, another units comin' today again isn't it. I sighed, this time I'm doomed, my parents will find out! I hope it someone that can take care of me, mostly an Asian country. Shut up, I love all of them equally. I laid in my bed and thought about how Alfie was doing in daycare, I hope the Nantucket incident doesn't happen again. The bell rang around 11:23 a.m. "Geez, don't these people ever sleep?" I asked myself as I opened the door. "Morning miss, I see you're doing well" "Cut it out Kenneth, I'm sick today so I stayed home. Anyways I see I got ANOTHER." "Don't worry Vanessa, how's that little chibi of yours doing?" "Fine, he thinks of me as his big sister, he's just my little squirt." "That's nice to here, anyways, sign here" Kenneth handed me a sign off sheet and did my signature. "ACHOO!" "Bless you." "Thank you." "Good luck your new unit." He said as he started his van as I replied waving my arm like an idiot. "Bye Kenneth, good luck with your JOB!" I said as he left, he was laughing, you know it. I moved my new unit into the living room and looked at the manual. Now let's just see who this new guy is...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**~~~READ! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE AND YOU DECIDE WHO MY NEW SLAV-ERM UNIT IS. BYE!~~~**


	2. Tea and the Truth

This is my first time writing a story like this so please don't be too hurtful. I use profanity in this because in real life I truly use profanity just not to often. I wanted the girl in my story to resemble me.

Hetalia is copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya

Vanessa and other "normal" people belong to me

* * *

Well my brother was going to annoy this guy, I feel bad for him. I got China, god I wanted to touch him but I have to wake him up right or terrible things could happen. I grabbed the manual from the crate and got to the part about activating China.

"**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just purchased a YAO WANG unit! To ensure that your future is not full of unfortunate run-ins with large woks, we have taken the time to write out this manual. Reading it carefully will ensure you keep custody over all your limbs, and it is highly advised.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Yao Wang. Also responds to "China", "Zhonghua", "Aniki", "Oniisan", "Gege", "Panda-san", and "Miss".

Age: 21

Place of Manufacture: Beijing, China

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 110 lbs

Length: Big surprises come in small packages. Oh, yes they do.

**Your YAO WANG unit comes with the following:**

One (1) green military unit

Two (2) mandarin jackets and pant sets

One (1) large wok

One (1) bamboo carrying basket

One (1) Panda-aru unit

**Programming**

Your YAO WANG unit is equipped with the following traits:

Voice Actor/Singer: Ever thought that the main female in your favorite anime wasn't acted well? Ever decided that the new pop sensation can't sing worth anything? Well, your unit has a beautiful voice. You can get him a job at a recording studio, and he'll make millions off singing and voice acting. We guarantee it!

Babysitter: Years of raising younger siblings have made YAO WANG a great babysitter. Your annoying siblings or kids will love him!

Bait: He's so pretty, what psychopath _wouldn't _want to get him?

**Removal of your YAO WANG Unit from Packaging**

YAO WANG is actually a very happy and sweet person by nature, but if he is moved or woken up incorrectly he will turn violent. In order to ensure that you don't accidentally kill yourself or destroy your properties, we have provided a list of safe ways with which to awaken your unit.

1. Sing the Chinese national anthem as horribly off-tune and badly pronounced as you can. Your unit will wake up and shout about your terrible pronunciation, and while this will result in a few hours' worth of lessons on Mandarin; to avoid this, you can reprogram YAO WANG as soon as he breaks out of his box.

2. Play Japanese, Korean or Cantonese music near the box. To the first, he will call happily for KIKU HONDA; to the second, he will yell for YONG-SOO IM to shut up; for the third, he will bust out of the box and search for his youngest brother. After whichever response, he will turn to you and ask where whichever of his brothers are, and you can reprogram him.

3. Speak in Russian. Your unit will not respond, and you can take the lid off; he will jump you right away, so it is advised to duck as soon as you remove the lid.

4. To wake up your new China unit, there is one only known way. To awaken your new unit, stand away from your unit's container and scream at the top of your lungs "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!" Your unit will break through the crate and have his wok in hand and battle ready. Once he realizes you're not America and he's NOT on a battlefield, he will allow you to freely reprogram him."

That was all I needed to hear. Choices 1 through 3 sounded like bad ideas, number two wasn't so bad, but I think I would rather have those units than having him wonder where they were. I stood away from the crate and yelled "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!" and then ran to the couch because when he broke the box, he caused the box to break into splinters which is not fun to clean. "AIYAAH! AMERICA! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT AGAIN! Oh?" Crap, he noticed me…just hide and don't look at his beauti-shut up brain! "Hey, you are not America, why are you hiding behind that couch?" He looked at me and picked me from my hiding spot and held me bridal style, how was I not supposed to blush?! "I..uh..crate…you..broke..it exploded…Umm excuse my stuttering, but..um you're my new unit, correct?" He looked at me and replied while carrying me to my room "Shì*, I'm China or you can call me Wao Yang. And tell me who you are, I know you're my owner but tell me what is your name." "Oh right, I am..um..Vanessa, Vanessa Vielman." I'm only here today because I am sick..."

I started a coughing fit after replying, there it was, and I thought it was gone. "Alright" he placed me down on my bed and put my covers over me "You're sick and you are in no condition to move" He put his hand on my head and kept talking "You're running a low fever, you are lucky I was programmed to be a babysitter in my programs or I would have no idea to help you. Do you have any siblings or other units I should be aware off Vanessa?" He sat on my computer chair and moved near my bed, he had already gotten some medicine from the cabinet and placed an ice pack on my head. I was sleepy and wanted to sleep but I had to tell him about America/Alfred, my brother and my parents. We talked for a half an hour before he left the room to let me sleep, as he left he smiled at me and said "Don't worry; I'll be fine, just get better, alright?"

I was asleep for a long time, all I dreamt about was China's beautiful smile and that song Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. It was a beautiful dream I didn't want to wake up from but all good things have to end, and mine's ended to a child's scream saying "STRANGER DANGER!" It was America, did someone break into my house while I was asleep, and China said it'd be fine! I have to get up and check on Alfred, he could be hurt!

"Alfie!? Are you o…*cough*kay?" "Sissy!" Once I heard that I felt like I was tackled by a buffalo, yup. That's America alright, as strong as his country, even as a child. "Alfred are you okay, why are you crying? (And tackled me)" He had tears in his eyes and his eyes as red as a rabbit's, he must have cried for a long time. "Vanny..*sniffle* there was a strange man or lady in the front yard crushing some of your mommy's roses in the garden into powder...*sniffle*and…and I tried to tell him to stop but he said something in a language I'm not too good at…and*sniffle* and now one of your mommy's bushes are GONEE! WAAAAH!" He cried in my arms but I was twitching, my mom is going to kill me! China's going to pay, even if I am sick! I placed America on the floor and told him to wait there, I didn't want him sick for one and I had a bone to pick with China.

"CCCCHHHIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAA!" Oh dear, my vocal chords couldn't take this, I'm going to faint. "Oh good to see you're awake Vanessa, I was just finishing up this tea for you to help your sickness." "YOU! BUSH! MOM! MURDER! DEATH! AAAHH!" I screamed at him…or at least I thought I did but all that raspy whisper. I covered my mouth, I lost my voice! I flailed my arms and started to cry silently, why now, why does life punish me!? China must have noticed I lost my voice because he handed the tea, smiled at me and said: "This is help you get better and even get your voice back. You need to rest, understand, if you need anything just tell America through words." He patted my head and led me back to the room. America found the manual and understood that China would be our friend here; he had also made my bed and sat there like a little puppy waiting for me. I love these two. I wish they could stay…forever….

I woke up with my fever still her but, my head was clearing up now. America had fallen asleep near the bed, it was so cute. During my sleep I was arguing with myself to tell my parents about the units and my "mistake" or just make up more lies, I couldn't decide but I couldn't just make up more lies for all units coming. This is an absolute DISATER! I put America on my shoulders and headed to the living room. I had to tell them, I had to tell them here and now, before this gets any worst.

I saw them, trying to hurt China; I knew I would never forgive myself if I did not tell them!

"What the hell are you doing in our house!? Get out of here or we'll call the police!" "I bet you tried to get our daughter while she was sick you sick stalker! Just wait till the police get a hold of this!" "For the last time, I did not do anything to your daughter! Do not call the police! You don't understand the consequences that would bring!" "If it gets justice served to sickos like you we don't really care!"

That was the last straw! No one's going to take him, I may have just gotten to him, but he helped me get better and he made me feel…less alone…

"MOM! DAD! STOP! DON'T ARREST CHINA!" I yelled at them, they took back and looked like they saw a ghost. "Cc..Ch…CHINA?! You mean this pervert that snuck into our house is the embodiment of China?" my father looked at me with a strange look while my mother glared at the man and retorted at me "Honey, you've been watching too much of that stereotypical show and it's gotten to your brain!" "No it hasn't! That's China from the show, I would know because…" I was now or never. "Because I got him! I ordered him and Alfred thinking it was a scam but it turned out it was real…and..and I can't just abandon them! I got them so they're my problem! AMERICA AND CHINA ARE MINE SO DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! PLEASE!"

I was crying, on the floor lying there, pitiful and sorrowful. America got off my shoulders..or my back because I was on the floor and tried to comfort me and China came to my side instead of continuing to argue with my parents. I was sad…discouraged…I felt like I would never get to see America's happy face anymore or even China again, I just felt like my heart was breaking. If they took them..I would have an empty feeling in my heart that couldn't be healed for a long time…why do I attach easily…why do I have to be a moron...

"You were brave…my last owner just left me for dead once I was of no use to her. Thank you." China whispered to me in my ear, he helped me stand up again and wipe my tears. America was sobbing there crying and repeating the same things "I don't wanna go!" "I wanna stay with my sister!" "Don't take her away!" "Please!" I knew pleading could work but there was only a small chance that it would work…but I want them to stay. My thoughts (and tears) were interrupted by my parents telling me conversing with each other, are they thinking of letting me keep China and America.

~Time skip to 2 hours later~

After a long discussion (and crying from me and America), my parents have agreed to let the units that are here and that are coming to stay with me, they are humans…sorta…but they have everything a human has so they should be treated like them. I was so happy; I get to stay with them! It meant two new good things for me, one is that America won't have to stay at daycare anymore because China can watch him and the second I don't lose them, I can stay with my friends. With the rest of the day that was left, I showed China to his room. We had enough rooms for several people so China could have his own room. I told America he could get his own room but he refused to want to separate from me in my room, oh yeah, he is afraid of ghosts and stuff…It was the end of the day, good night, my friends…


End file.
